


Getaway

by spirt_anniemal



Category: Blossoms (Band)
Genre: Bromance, Fluff, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-07-15 06:56:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7212466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spirt_anniemal/pseuds/spirt_anniemal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I'll always hold some place for you"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Getaway

«Том у нас сегодня такой живчик, — лениво заметил Чарли, когда они сидели в тени и наблюдали за фестивалем, потягивая пиво. — С чего это?» Майлз тряхнул волосами и отозвался: «Еще бы ему не быть живчиком, слопал всю бесплатную пиццу, ни кусочка мне не оставил». Джо не упустил возможность накинуться на него: «Куда тебе пиццу, посмотри на себя! Ты жирный, как поезд пассажирный». Молчавший до этого Джош страдальчески закатил глаза и потребовал перестать, наконец, задирать Майлза. «Просто я проспорил ему стриптиз под Careless Whisper», — сообщил Джо после паузы, вызвав взрыв веселья со стороны друзей.  
  
Том, в отсутствие которого и велся этот разговор, в самом деле был оживленным и даже веселым на коротком интервью с журналистами с Absolute Radio, смеялся и улыбался во все зубы. Джо бы назвал причиной его хорошего настроения успешное выступление на фестивале, уже упомянутую пиццу и отличный номер в отеле, доставшийся им на двоих. Конечно, о некоторых подробностях друзьям знать было не обязательно.  
  
Номер был большой и светлый, с окнами от пола до потолка и двуспальной кроватью. Именно двуспальной, потому что никто не посмотрел бы косо, со спины Тома не отличить от девушки, а администратору вообще безразлично, кто с кем селится. На это была тысяча причин, а уж разов, когда им приходилось ночевать вместе, было едва ли не больше. Том бы назвал это привычкой. Джо бы назвал это естественным.  
  
Пока Джо сидел на балконе и наслаждался видом на широкое поле для гольфа, покрытое сюрреалистически зеленой травой, Том подкрался к нему с телефоном, явно снимая его на камеру, а потом захихикал и сообщил, что заказал пиццу в номер. От такого предложения Джо никак не мог отказаться, поэтому переполз с Томом на кровать, где их уже ждали две коробки с ароматной горячей пиццей.  
  
Том растянулся на кровати во весь рост — наконец-то он на ней помещался — и подождал, пока Джо достанет из сумки припрятанные банки с пивом — банки, чтобы не звенели. «Чувствуешь себя хозяином жизни, да?» — с улыбкой спросил Джо, глядя на довольное лицо Тома. «Вроде того, — кивнул тот. — Просто мы чуть ли не первый раз в таком крутом номере. Ты помнишь эти жуткие бараки в хостелах?» Джо поежился: «Забудешь такое. Стало быть, это успех».  
  
Он скинул обувь и забрался на постель с ногами, укладываясь рядом с Томом и вручая ему банку пива. Тот приподнялся, сел и открыл одну из коробок пиццы, намереваясь с ней расправиться. «Я проголодался», — сообщил он, беря один из кусков и откусывая сразу половину. «И куда оно все девается?» — усмехнулся Джо, намекая на худобу Тома.  
  
«Я чувствую себя как в фильме Красотка», — сказал через какое-то время Том, невнятно из-за набитого рта. Джо с сомнением уточнил, отхлебнув пива: «Разве она там лопала пиццу с пивом на кровати?» Том сделал неопределенный жест рукой, означавший, что он имел в виду фильм в общем.  
  
Приняв положение полулежа, они постепенно расправлялись с пиццей, запивая ее любимым пивом и болтая обо всем: о предстоящем выступлении, о поездке, о гостинице и просто о разных забавных глупостях.  
  
Слушая Тома, Джо лениво подумал, что его не могло унести от пары банок пива — губы у того и раньше были розовые и пухлые. Том тут же заметил, что его разглядывают, и прервался: «У меня на лице что-то, или ты просто на мой рот пялишься?»  
  
«Просто пялюсь на твой рот», — невозмутимо повторил Джо. Том опешил от прямого ответа и смущенно засопел, чуть нахмурясь. «Так вот», — сказал он после паузы и продолжил свой рассказ. Недолгое время спустя Джо отпихнул опустевшие коробки в изножье кровати и обернул руку вокруг плеч Тома, утыкаясь носом в его макушку. Тот, как обычно, разомлел от еды и пива и облокотился на Джо, сыто и довольно жмурясь.  
  
Получив быстрый поцелуй в щеку, он тут же распахнул глаза и уставился на Джо. Тот улыбался. Том решительно стянул с него очки, засунув их куда-то под подушку и заявив: «Может, ты так перестанешь пялиться?» Джо подслеповато сощурился и в одночасье стал похож на крота. «Тогда мне придется все изучать наощупь», — нашелся он с ответом и уткнулся лицом Тому в шею, намереваясь пощекотать его. Тот сразу же зашипел, захихикал — Том боялся щекотки — и повалился на спину, пытаясь отвязаться от Джо.  
  
Шея у Тома была белая и нежная, и Джо не нужны были очки, чтобы поддаться искушению — он успел поцеловать всего пару-тройку раз, прежде чем Том сообразил и начал брыкаться. «Эй, что ты делаешь? — воскликнул он со сбившимся дыханием, пытаясь оттянуть Джо за волосы. — Перестань». Хоть для того это и была игра, он послушался всерьез и чуть отстранился, глядя на расплывчатое пятно на месте лица Тома. Даже с плохим зрением он мог видеть, как покраснели у того щеки.  
  
Том закусил губу, а затем как-то выплюнул фразу: «Это измена. Ты изменяешь Софии». Так вот что его тревожило!  
  
«Нет, — по-прежнему невозмутимо ответил Джо. — Знаешь, почему у тебя нет пары? Потому что ты слишком много думаешь». Том заметно напрягся и заерзал, намереваясь сбросить его с себя. Джо улегся рядом, чтобы не смущать его; Том предпочитал смотреть в потолок. «Тогда что это для тебя значит?» — так же неловко спросил он. Том совсем не умел говорить о чувствах.  
  
«Ты же знаешь, что я люблю тебя, — ответил Джо, беря одну его прядку и начиная вертеть ее в пальцах. — Зачем спрашиваешь?» Том сложил руки на животе и спросил, снова хмурясь: «Как кого?» Джо вздохнул и негромко хмыкнул, после чего простодушно ответил: «К чему эта сортировка? Люблю и всё». Это был не первый такой неловкий разговор. Том никогда не говорил ничего внятного по этому поводу, но Джо был на него не в обиде.  
  
После паузы, в которой Том переваривал сказанное, он добавил: «И София знает». Том нервно зыркнул на него, но ничего не сказал. «Это все как-то сложно для меня», — вздохнул он.  
  
«Послушай, ну я же ничего от тебя не требую, — пояснил Джо. — Можешь не бояться ночевать со мной, и все такое прочее… ты же мой лучший друг». Тома эти слова заметно расслабили, и он уже без опаски повернулся к нему. Джо осторожно и как бы нехотя добавил: «Ну и ты можешь сказать, и я больше не буду ничего такого делать». Конечно, Том зря как-то попросил его потренироваться в поцелуях на правах лучшего друга, отчаявшись от своих неудач с девочками. Теперь-то они уже выросли, и он мог уже не нуждаться в такого рода «помощи».  
  
«Нет, — упрямо ответил Том. — Тогда извини». Джо не успел спросить, что означали эти разрозненные реплики, как Том вдруг заправил волосы за уши и наклонился к нему, быстро целуя в губы. Впрочем, он отреагировал быстро и сцапал Тома за затылок, не давая ему отстраниться, и поцеловал в ответ, все-таки завладевая мягкими розовыми губами.  
  
«Эй, ну куда ты сразу язык суешь», — возмутился Том, все-таки отстраняясь и утирая рот тыльной стороной ладони. Джо сполз с кровати, не пытаясь скрыть довольную улыбку, и полез в сумку. «За такое, пожалуй, ты заслуживаешь суперприз», — заявил он и бросил Тому еще одну банку пива. Тот не успел ее поймать, и банка ударила его в бедренную косточку и живот, заставив глухо ругнуться и согнуться пополам. «Дерьмовый суперприз», — проворчал он. Джо вернулся на кровать и торопливо потер ушибленную косточку, чтобы снять боль. «Сейчас поцелую, и перестанет болеть», — проворковал он и вытянул губы уточкой, касаясь ими ударенного места.  
  
Конечно, Том взбрыкнул и заявил, что Джо совсем ошалел. Конечно, это было правдой, потому что тот едва ли не впервые решил применить силу, удерживая тощие бедра на месте и зарываясь носом под край футболки, чтобы поцеловать внизу живота. В конце концов, Том мог называть это как угодно — Джо бы назвал это естественным.


End file.
